digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 9, 2002 (En:) November 12, 2002 |continuity= }} After the strange voice contacts Koji again, he runs ahead of the other warriors to where a Gotsumon is attempting to unlock the Beast Spirit of Light. The other warriors follow after him, and Gigasmon hinders the progress of all three parties. Summary Takuya, Tommy, J.P. and Zoe rush around the campsite looking for Koji, , and until they find a note saying that Koji went on alone and that Bokomon and Neemon joined him. Angry at being left behind, the group follow them. Meanwhile, Neemon and Bokomon are following Koji, much to his annoyance. As he attempts to run away, they all fall down a drop off and run into a young that is seeking a jewel to unlock a Spirit. Bokomon asks him if he knows how to get to Forest Terminal and the Gotsumon admits that he does, but refuses to tell them anything before running off. Koji and the others give chase, but just as they catch up to the Gotsumon, attacks the Gotsumon Village. Koji spirit evolves into to defend the villagers, but is easily knocked unconscious when the ground is split apart. Gotsumon comes to his aid but notices that a jewel has been knocked loose in the battle. Gotsumon brings Koji to his village to recover, but the two end up fighting, and Gotsumon departs, determined to become a Legendary Warrior himself. The rest of the group is making their way toward the Gotsumon Village when Gigasmon notices them and attacks, drawing the attention of both Gotsumon and Koji. The group spirit evolves and Koji begins to make his way over to join them. The main group begins to battle, but Gigasmon is too powerful and knocks the Fractal Code out of . pushes him out of the way and her Spirit is stolen by Gigasmon, returning her to human form. Lobomon joins the fight and manages to push Gigasmon back to allow the others a reprieve. Meanwhile, Gotsumon has found the jewel and is attempting to unlock the Spirit by placing it in a statue. Koji is knocked into the opposite side of the statue and, as Gigasmon prepares to finish him off, Gotsumon defends him and gives Koji the jewel. Koji quickly scales the statue and places the jewel in its third eye and releases the B Spirit of Light, spirit evolving to . Unfortunately, Koji cannot control his Beast Spirit and the ensuing battle between him and Gigasmon results in the two falling off a cliff as Koji reverts to human form. Gotsumon manages to catch him, however, and as he pulls him up, he says that by learning to ask for help, they were both able to be heroes. Featured Characters (5) * (5) * (7) |c9= * (9) * ' (10) *' ''' (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (16) }} Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes statues on . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Die drei leuchtenden Steine